Love Is Blind
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: She bumped into things and apologized to people. She soon gave up as she slowly collapsed. She hugged her knees and remained in a corner. Silent sobs slipped through her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks...' R&P! R&R!


**Love Is Blind

* * *

**

She bumped into things and apologized to people. She soon gave up as she slowly collapsed. She hugged her knees and remained in a corner. Silent sobs slipped through her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. In the pocket of her skirt were a pair of broken glasses...

* * *

_Three girls tossed a pair of perfectly new glasses around as one girl tried to get them. She squinted in broad daylight as she finally stopped in front of a girl with black short hair and light brown eyes. She looked up to her as she begged._

_"Please, give them back!"_

_The girl put on a sympathetic expression as she waved the glasses in the air._

_"Okay!"_

_She reached out her hands as she almost had a grip on her glasses, but they soon slipped out of the girl's hands as they fell into the mud. She struggled to get the glasses, but a colourless high heel got there first. The colourless high heel of the girl who's got her on her knees in the first place._

_She laughed. Her laughter was like an echo repeating in her head over and over again like a broken tape. Her high heel soon disappeared along with the girl and her duo. She tried her best to gather the broken shards and the frame, in hope of her glasses being fixed as she managed to get up. She stuffed the shards and the frame in her pocket as she walked through the school gates. Her hands were burning, due to the blood which trickled down her fingers..._

* * *

Midorikawa Retasu felt the rain against her skin. She tried her best to observe her hands through the blur in her eyes as she frowned. Her hands were experiencing unbearable pain and she needed to get a medical kit fast. But it was no use. She was blind. Nobody would want to get involved with a girl who's bleeding either. Nobody. She could see a blurry figure in a large hat and big coat as he smoothly walked past. But then he came back.

Retasu looked up with hope. Who was he, why did he stop to come back and what was he going to do?

Retasu was baffled as the hat and coat was all apart of a disguise. The man threw his disguise off as Retasu could tell who it is from anywhere.

"P-P-Pai-san?"

She had hint that he nodded in response. He bended down in front of her quickly as he held up her hands. Retasu blushed.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

Pai remained silent for a few seconds, five to be precise.

"These wounds need to be tended to or you'll eventually lose too much blood..."

Pai grunted.

"Could-Could you do something?"

"Humans are so pathetic and weak... They bleed so easily..."

Retasu frowned.

"But I'll see what I can do. You'll have to come with me."

Pai stood up and he brushed the dust off of his clothing. Retasu held onto a brick wall as support, but toppled to the ground again when she got up. Pai caught her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't see. My glasses... They broke..."

"I'll see what I can do about that too..."

Pai held Retasu close to him, so that she wouldn't fall again. Pai looked at Retasu for a moment. He used one hand to wipe off a tear from below her eyes.

"You've been crying."

Retasu looked down. As soon as she knew it she was in some sort of laboratory. Pai let Retasu down on a table as he disappeared.

"Don't touch anything."

Retasu wouldn't dare. There were jars full of brains, ears and all sorts of things humans posess. It was horrible, it made Retasu sick.

_He's doing this in the name of science though..._

Pai soon returned with a little white suitcase with a red cross marked on it. He layed it out on the table Retasu sat on as he got out some bandages.

"You have a medical kit?"

Pai didn't avert his gaze from his work.

"Kisshu hurts himself a lot."

"Oh..."

Retasu gasped a bit when Pai wrapped the bandages around her hands. He looked so proud in his work.

_Pai is so generous. He didn't have to help me at all. He is the enemy after all and usually he's cold and scary. I guess everyone does have their sensitive side._

Retasu's hands stung a bit when the wrapping was complete, but it wasn't as bad as her sight. It hurt just trying to make out things. Retasu realized she was alone.

"Pai-san?"

Retasu pondered. Where had he gone?

For half of an hour Retasu waited until something was pushed onto her eyes. Her glasses. They were fixed. In front of her was Pai, who suprised her.

"P-Pai-san, you did this?"

"It's quite easy, really."

Retasu looked at her watch as she gasped. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work."

Retasu thought she detected a little sadness in Pai's voice.

"Okay."

Pai put a hand on Retasu's shoulder as the room changed into the entrance of the pink castle she worked at. Retasu was amazed. She slowly walked away from him, and he was about to leave, until-

"Wait!"

Pai stopped.

"Thank you."

Retasu pecked Pai on the cheek as she ran inside. Pai blushed but didn't let it show. He smiled though, and disappeared.

So, all's well that ends well, they say, as for love is blind and not something you see everyday.


End file.
